Numerous attempts have been made to adhesively and/or otherwise secure an insulating and/or fireproofing panel to the surface of a structural member such as an I-beam but all such prior attempts have not been proven satisfactory for a variety of reasons. One such reason is that following the application of the panel to the structural member some means must be employed to retain the panel in close contact with the surface of the structural member while the adhesive sets or hardens. The setting or hardening of the adhesive can take anywhere from a few hours to possibly a day or so depending on the type of adhesive employed, temperature conditions surrounding the area where the installation is taking place, etc. Usually some type of shoring is employed to retain the panel in intimate contact with the surface of the structural member as with two by four studding or other type truss means. This, of course, is quite time consuming with no assurance that the shoring will stay in place while the adhesive is setting.
With the above in mind, one object of the invention is to utilize a clip so formed that the same will engage with the wing portions of a structural member such as an I-beam and will also engage with the insulating panel to retain the same in intimate contact with the surface of the structural member while the adhesive thereon sets or hardens.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clip for retaining a panel to the surface of a structural member where little if any heat from outside of the insulated portion of the structural member is actually transferred to the structural member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clip for securing panels to the surface of a structural member which will permit adjoining sections of insulation and or fireproofing panels to butt against one another thus minimizing the transfer of heat from within an enclosure to the structural member to which the insulation and or fireproofing panels have been applied.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clip which may be strategically spaced along the length of a structural member and frictionally engaging the same with one end thereof whereas the other end of the clip is provided with a pair of diametrically opposed 90.degree. angle bent portions to which the ends of the panel are impaled to thus retain the panel in close intimate contact with the said structural member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for securing or holding an insulating panel and or fireproofing panel to a structural member where a clip of extreme thinness is employed for engagement with the structural member and to the said panel to thereby minimize the transfer of heat and/or cold from outside the insulated and/or fireproofed structural member to the said structural member.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the detailed description thereof and the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.